Social Democratic Party Leadership Election 2952
The 2952 Social Democratic Party leadership election was triggered on July 1, 2951, months after the Baltusian General Election resulted in a hung parliament, with the New Constitutional Republican Party holding the most seats and the Corporate Bloc winning the Presidency. Former President Kathleen Iberia-Lafayette initially announced her intent to step down as Leader of the SDP, saying she hoped a new leader would be in place in time for the Social Democratic Party Conference in October. Party officials announced that the National Executive Committee had decided the timetable for the election and that the results would be announced at the annual party conference on February 3, 2952. Rules *If one candidate was proposed by more than half the MPs they would be automatically declared elected *A candidate must have the support of at least 12.5% of the Parliamentary Party to stand *The candidates would go before the Parliamentry Party and vote until three candidates remain *With three candidates still standing, the membership of the Party would rank the three candidates in order of preference. *Once a candidate is eliminated, their votes will be reallocated to the remaining two candidates. *After a winner is declared, the new leader must secure a 2/3 majority of support from the Parliamentary Party in order to be installed as leader. *If the winner is unable to obtain 2/3 of the vote, the Parliamentary Party will elect an interim leader and the process will restart. Candidates Image:Paul Chambers.jpg|'Paul Chambers', Member of Parliament for Chownewich Image:Tim Donnelly.jpg|'Tim Donnelly', Member of Parliament for Beldamferry Image:Sharon Leontiou.jpg|'Sharon Leontiou', Member of Parliament for Fangfield Image:Joseph Montesi.jpg|'Joseph Montesi', Member of Parliament for Beewyth, and Deputy Leader of the Social Democratic Party of Baltusia Image:Ariana Croizer.jpg|'Ariana Croizer', Member of Parliament for Bellingburgh Image:Ada Carthy-Deu.jpg|'Joia St. Etienne', Member of Parliament for Glibottle, and Prime Minister of the Republic of Baltusia Nominations Candidates must receive nominations from 12.5 per cent of Parliamentary Social Democratic Party members to appear on the ballot. Results Round 1 *'Tim Donnelly' 28 (25.00%) *'Paul Chambers' 23 (20.54%) *'Sharon Leontiou' 22 (19.64%) *'Joseph Montesi' 21 (18.75%) *'Ariana Croizer' 18 (16.07%) Joia St. Etienne announced her support for Sharon Leontiou. Round 2 *'Tim Donnelly' 37 (33.04%) *'Paul Chambers' 27 (24.11%) *'Sharon Leontiou' 27 (24.11%) *'Joseph Montesi' 21 (18.75%) Ariana Croizer announced her support for Tim Donnelly. Round 3 *'Paul Chambers' 75,092 (44.28%) *'Tim Donnelly' 55,306 (32.61%) *'Sharon Leontiou' 39,200 (23.11%) Joseph Montesi announced his support for Paul Chambers. Round 4 *'Paul Chambers' 87,964 (51.87%) *'Tim Donnelly' 81,634 (48.13%) Sharon Leontiou announced her support for Tim Donnelly. Joia St. Etienne announced her support for Tim Donnelly. Confirmation *'Yes' 80 (71.43%) *'No' 32 (28.57%) Deputy Leadership Results Round 1 *''Joseph Montesi'' 46 (41.1%) *'Ariana Croizer' 23 (20.5%) *'Kai Heritage' 20 (17.9%) *'Brenda Aparicio Montez' 14 (12.5%) *'Loretta Chávez Guajardo' 9 (8.0%) Round 2 *'Ariana Croizer' 38 (33.9%) *''Joseph Montesi'' 37 (33.0%) *'Kai Heritage' 19 (17.0%) *'Brenda Aparicio Montez' 18 (16.1%) Round 3 *''Joseph Montesi'' 47 (42.0%) *'Ariana Croizer' 39 (34.8%) *'Kai Heritage' 26 (23.2%) Round 4 *'Ariana Croizer' 58 (51.8%) *''Joseph Montesi'' 54 (48.2%) Category:Baltusian people